


tired | kuroken

by riinumii



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Neglect, One Shot, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riinumii/pseuds/riinumii
Summary: "i'm tired of you."[lowercase intended]
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	tired | kuroken

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy !  
> haven't edited it so sorry if there is any spelling/grammar mistakes

_ "let's go kenma." kuroo dragged my hand, my weak legs follow. my head faced at the ground, his hand gripping my wrist tighter. _

_ my slouched back, my tired face. as we get closer to the car he finally lets go of my wrist, leading me to the passenger seat. he walks in front of the car to the drivers seat as i opened the door. _

_ left foot in first, sitting flat on the chair, closing the door gently. my right shoulder turned to grab the seatbelt, crossing it over my fragile body. _

_ kuroo started the car, music playing from before. driving off as he put his seatbelt on. i looked down at my feet, my eyes feeling heavy. _

_ "i said i was tired..." i murmured, thinking he didn't hear me. "it's gonna be fun i promise!" you felt the smile from his face. _

_ yeah. you said that before. you always say that. _

_ my eyes drifted, wanted to take a short nap before we arrived. _

_ — _

_ my eyes slowly opened, seeing light coming from a house. loud music playing. i rolled my eyes. _

_ "come on let's go" kuroo said, unbuckling his seatbelt, stepping out of the car. i let out a frustrated sigh, unbuckling mine and opened the door. _

_ i shut the door, hearing the car lock. i grabbed my phone from my pocket, scrolling through instagram. _

_ suddenly the phone was pulled away from me, "you're always on your phone, can you just put it away for tonight?" kuroo said, shutting it off. _

_ "kuroo give me my phone." "no." i stared at him. not wanted to argue and ruin his mood, i closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down. _

_ i turned, walking towards the house. i shoved my hands down my pockets from the cold wind, as i heard his footsteps from behind. _

_ i opened the door, expecting it to be unlocked. the first few things i saw were couples making out, people taking shots, dancing, and groups laughing their asses off. i looked down from disgust, wanting to go home. _

_ "let's go find bokuto and akaashi." i heard kuroo say from behind. i nodded not wanting to say anything else. _

_ he walked in front of me, leading the way. i looked at the back of his head, not taking my eyes off him. _

_ does he care about me? _

_ "ah, there they are." he interrupted my thoughts. in front of us, akaashi on the couch with a red solo cup in his hand as bokuto stood in front of him, having a conversation. _

_ akaashi looked our way, causing bokuto to turn around. bokuto's eyes lit up seeing kuroo, giving a quick hug as a new conversation started. _

_ akaashi stood up from the couch, walking towards me. "made you come again huh?" standing next to me. _

_ "yeah... i told him i was tired, but he never listens." i quietly said. _

_ "how are you guys, really?" a question i wasn't expecting from him. my mind went blank, no words coming out. i hesitated to answer. _

_ "kenma?" akaashi stood in front of me now. a concerned look on his face. _

_ i looked up at him, "sorry.." _

_ “kenma are you okay?" his eyebrows furrowed, setting his cup down on the counter. _

_ i played with my fingers, biting my lip. "i-i don't know." _

_ akaashi sighed, putting his hand up to his forehead. "okay i'm taking you home." akaashi wiped the left over alcohol from his lips, taking the keys from his back pocket. _

_ "but—" i began to say, worried. but akaashi ignored me, and tapped on kuroos shoulder. kuroo turned, pausing what he was saying to bokuto. _

_ "i'm taking kenma home, he isn't feeling good." he said, with no expression. _

_ "cmon kenma, you were fine before. stay please." kuroo complained. _

_ "tetsu." akaashi said seriously, causing kuroos expression to change. "i said i'm taking him home. you can give bokuto a ride after you guys are done." akaashi took my hand, walking towards the front door. his warm hand pressed against my cold fingers. _

_ i turned around to get a last look, kuroo staring at the both of us in shock. _

_ the wind blew against my face once again, sending a chills all over my body. him leading me to his car, his warm touch left. _

_ i got into the passenger seat, sat, and let out a sigh out of relief, closing my eyes. _

_ "you can sleep when we get there." akaashi slightly smiled, closing his door. i nodded, resting my head on the window. as the car began moving, i could see the city lights. _

_ i finally closed my eyes. _

_ — _

_ my eyes open slightly, seeing pitch black. i rubbed my eyes, trying to get a better vision. i realized i was in my room, not knowing how i got here. _

_ i flipped the switch, turning on my lamp, seeing a note on my night stand. _

_ "you were out cold, and i didn't want to bother your sleep. get some rest and take care of yourself please. and don't worry you weren't that heavy to carry up the stairs :)" -keiji _

_ smiled at the note, opening my drawer as i slid the note into one of my notebooks. _

_ a ding came from my phone, underneath the covers. i reached for it, seeing a message pop up. _

_ kuroo _

_ "i need to talk, i'm coming in." _

_ as soon as i read the message, the door began to unlock. i got up, opening my bedroom door and turning on the hallway light. _

_ the door shut, as kuroo took off his shoes. _

_ "what is it now?" i asked, putting my hand over my shoulder. _

_ "why do you seem so distant. i don't get what i did wrong." he asked, sitting at the dining table. _

_ my eyes widen, thinking he was messing with me. _

_ is it not obvious? _

_ an annoyed look spread across my face, walking to the kitchen counter, leaning against it. _

_ "really? you don't know what you did wrong?" the words left my mouth before i could think. out of anger. _

_ "no?" his eyebrows furrowed, looking into my eyes. _

_ i scoffed. "you only think about yourself! you never seem to care about how i feel." i finally was able to say. i looked at him, pissed off. _

_ "what the fuck? what do you mean? i do care about you." he stood up from his chair, putting both hands on the table. _

_ "no no no, you always do whatever  _ **_you_ ** _ want. you never ask or even take into consideration of how i feel about it? you're always forcing me to go to parties when you know damn well i have anxiety and hate big crowds." i went on. words coming out, not wanted to stop myself. _

_ he stood there with no response. _

_ "kuroo i'm tired. i'm sick and tired of you not caring. i thought you knew me? maybe we shouldn't be together anymore." the last sentence that came from my mouth made me stop talking. _

_ my expression changed and i didn't let myself say anything else. kuroos expression got softer. _

_ "you don't want to be together anymore?" he genuinely asked. i stared into his eyes, not knowing how to respond. _

_ i haven't thought about this, but maybe subconsciously i did. _

_ i stopped leaning on the counter, taking a deep breath before saying, "maybe we shouldn't. i'm just tired of you." after saying those last words, i looked down at the tile floor, letting a tear dropped from my eye. _

_ "okay." i heard from him, my eyes widen, looking up at him again. _

_ his eyes began to water, but not letting any tears fall. he turned around, quickly put his shoes back and left. _

_ he didn't come back _

_ my body slowly slid down, hitting the cold floor. my arms dangling from my sides. _

_ another tear fell. _

**Author's Note:**

> hope you'll stay and be patient for what i upload next <3


End file.
